The Resolution
by Everything-Shady
Summary: Amy has had it with HIM and is now trying to avoid him for at least one to two years. The problem is can she do it? Will she survive that long without him? This is a Sonamy story.
1. My Resolution

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or and of the characters in the story you are about to read. sonic the Hedgehog and friends belong to SEGA™. I only own the story...**_

_**So this is my first Sonic the Hedgehog fan fiction or should I Say Sonamy fan fiction. I was inspired while coming home from the mall one day (Random Right?) So I do apologize in advanced if I come across any grammar mistakes or parts of the story that don't make any sense. I'll try to post regularly and not wait 50 years or so to finish my fan fiction. This is the first story I will attempt to make, finish, and have a good story line and I hope you enjoy! ^-^**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**January 1, Day 1**_

_When is the time the time going to come when __**HE**_ _finally notices me?! He has been the love of my life ever since I was 8 and my tarot cards told me it was fate for me to be with __**HIM**__. I'm starting to think its __**NEVER**_ _going to happen... maybe I was foolish to believe a couple of dumb cards were telling I was destined to be with __**HIM**__! When will my day come where I get what __**I**_ _deserve?! I've been chasing him for ten or so years! I'm 18 for petes sake! Maybe it is time to move on… _

_All my friends like Rouge, Cream, and Blaze are telling me it was time to move on from __**HIM**_… _Why do I keep referring to this so called "love of my life "as __**HIM **__or __**HE**__?! Because I've gotten tired of saying and hearing __**HIS**_ _name! It makes me want to cry and die just to hear __**HIS**_ _name! Sonic... Sonic the Hedgehog… I'm tired of you! I'M TIRED OF DEALING WITH YOUR CRAP! You always leaving me when hey i just want to talk but noo you can't even listen to me for a damn second! I normally don't curse but I'm fed up with dealing with __**Him**_ _and from his day on I will not be associated with Sonic T. Hedgehog! That is a Promise I intend to keep…_

_Since it just so happens to be New Years Day when this happened… my New Years resolution is to go at least a year without putting up with __**Him**_…

_These are the rules:_

_I must not think about **Him **in order to get over him._

_I must not speak to **Him **or reference **Him **in any way, sort, shape, or form._

_If forced to speak to **Him **you will #1 try to run. #2 do not speak or make direct eye contact. #3 If an event occurs in which I must speak for **Him**, to **Him **or about **Him**, you must not make eye contact or show emotion of bitterness towards the subject of **Him, **to **Him**, or speak for** Him**._

_If I somehow happen to stumble across **Him **in public I must avoid being seen, heard, or exploited._

_Only the people that are closest to me that I trust must know of these rules and they must avoid exploiting them to outside sources._

_**He **must not know of these rules or the plan plotted against **Him.**_

_If any of these rules are broken with the exception of rule #1, it is only punishable by running away to an unknown area to **him **or change of identity in order to carry on the plot against **him**._

_The minimum of carrying out these rules are a year to two years._

_I will not be held back of any activity because of sadness caused from **Him **or thought of moving on from **Him**._

_If the plan does not succeed, the plan will be scrapped but emotions towards **him **will be not.._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**So that was chapter one of my fan fiction in which I shall call the story "Resolution". Please review , give tips, or just tell me how it was.**_

_**SEE Ya Dudes and Dudettes Later! **_


	2. The Mistake

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic the Hedgehog characters in this story and they belong to SEGA. The only thing I own is this story "**__**The Resolution".**_

_**So how ya guys enjoying' my fan fiction? Chapter one is up and running so check that out. This is chapter two of my not-so-fab story of Amy finally giving up (or will she;p) on HIM (Sonic. DUH). Sooo I hopes yous enjoys my story!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**January 2, Day 2**_

_I feel like an empty shell of what I use to be. Maybe I'm not cut out for this… NO! I have to go strong. I can't let that day ruin what I had before. I can't back out, I haven't technically broken any rules yet so might as well. I think I'm going pretty strong so far considering I'm JUST on the second day… But there is one thing that is for certain, I will never forget that day when "that person" betrayed me…_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

New Year's Eve party 12:00 P.M., Rose residence

Amy P.O.V

I Amy Rose, the self-proclaimed girlfriend of Sonic the Hedgehog and the person he just so happened to fear the most other than water. No, I am a special girl, I know the risks of hanging out with Sonic. The kidnapping, the Eggman, heck the possibility of death as there and I am willing to put up with Sonic, now that's true love right there! Heck half the girls I know that he dated broke up with him after a day because they weren't willing to risk just one of those things and that was Eggman! But most of you may be asking why I am fine with Sonic being with other girls? Honestly, I'M NOT!

I'm just glad not one of those girls have ever kissed or done anything to my Sonic. I'm like his BFF, he tells me everything and I mean EVERYTHING! Ever since I turned 15 thing between me and Sonic had changed. At the time he was 18 and had "guy problems" (specifically hormones) if ya know what I mean and I understood that. I don't think Tails or Knuckles would understand, heck Knuckles would tease him to no end and I was the only person that understood him.

BUT... apparently being self-proclaimed doesn't really mean we are indeed dating, sadly. But I am Sonic's closest friend other than Tails that he has. I mean heck I took care of him after he came out of a battle and I have seen some crazy stuff not to mention his junk but that's not the point. I don't think even Tails is willing to take care of him like that and that's because Tails is squeamish and doesn't like blood but ANYWAYS… the point is I am Sonic's 1st and only true love.

And guess what? Tonight is the night Sonic finally agrees to be with me. Now I know I am acting a bit childish right now but who can't?! It's New Year's Eve and I have planned a party here tonight at my house. The whole crew had a meeting and we agreed that that party would be at my estate and I would be in-charge of food, drinks, and not to mention music for the party. The rest were in-charge of stuff like plates, forks, and decorations. And we all decided I make the ABSOLUTE best food anyone has ever eaten, I picked up a few kinks from Vanilla and put in my own Amy Rose ingredients in there.

As I clean my humble home for the party, I hear a knock at the door….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

12:45 P.M. Amy Rose Residence

Sonic P.O.V

_Okay Sonic you have got this just know and tell Ames Happy New Year's. Get your hand closer and knock…. okay I can't…. I'll try this again slowly. Knock at her door._

_Knock... knock…. knock…_

_No just wait for her to open the door...okay I can't hurry Sonic just place the flowers on the doorstep quickly! It doesn't matter that it's 20 degrees outside and snowing just place and RUUNN!_

_Before I can do any of that I see the door quickly opens._

"_...Oh hey Sonic how ya doing I didn't expect you to stop by my house so early….wh-why do you have flowers on the ground?! Poor Flowers should __**NEVER**_ _be treated like that! Now would you please explain why you are here and have flowers on the freezing ground,"_ the pink hedgehog said.

Oh look at her. She looks so beautiful, like an angel...No even more beautiful than that. Although she is pretty mad she looks more beautiful than anything in the world, but how should I break it to her? Maybe I should tell her at midnight and that could be our New Year's resolution… to be together for at least a year.

But then it hit me… she was still waiting for my reply.

" _Ya see Ames...uhh I bought these flowers for decoration for the party and I was waiting here for a while and I...I was getting tired of waiting but I still had the flowers so I decided to leave them here and I knew you'd come out here eventually so... Happy New Years?"_ Please in the name of chaos please buy it Ames! "_...Thanks I guess. They are pretty flowers and would be great for decoration… well do you wanna go ahead and stay here or do you have other stuff to do?"_

The worst thing happened at that moment…

"Yeah ya see Ames I met this girl and I invited her to the party is that alright?" GOD DAMN IT I'M SCREWED! WHY THE HELL DID I JUST SAY THAT?! Silence was among us. It was so quiet that I could even hear her heart beating a nice pace. But it stayed silent for what seemed like hours but in reality it was only two minutes…...then five…...then ten until finally…

"_...Yeah that's fine just don't do anything stupid…,_" she had a tone that almost seemed like she was dead inside. Like all hope in her was gone and had betrayed her… like I betrayed her. I swear she turned a shade paler and her naturally glowing self was now just a dull shell of what was Amy Rose...my Amy Rose. And only mine. But I think I just told her that I was with another woman. Usually she wouldn't mind but there was that was off today. Maybe she was expecting me to ask her out, but now I just ruined it for both of us… Possibly our relationship, too. This was supposed to be a new year, a new start… a new relationship with someone I love. But I just destroyed the only opportunity I possibly had.

"…_See ya at the party Sonic. I look forward to seeing __**her**__."_

And with that cam a slam of the door at my face with the flowers still in my arms. She just complimented them and forgot to take them. Gosh I screwed up so bad!

And emphasis she put in the word _**her**_ means she is probably really looking forward to meeting this made up girl… **DAMN! What have I done?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So that was chapter dos! DRAMA! Ha pretty long chapter in my opinion. sorry if there is any mistakes so please review and tell me what would make it more interesting and and ideas I could add. And That isn't the whole story why she is ticked at him. Find out on chapter TRES!**

**Well it's… 1:43 A.M. and I should probably sleep… naw! well please review if ya haven't already any give tips! **

**PEACE!**


	3. What to do?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic the Hedgehog Characters in this story. The only thing I do own is the story "The Resolution".**_

_**So are ya doing guys? So chapter 3 is a continuation of chapter 2. Oh my gosh there is soo much drama! And again I apologize in advanced if there are any grammar mistakes or any of the parts do not make any sense. But please do enjoy this story I have prepared for you lovely people. Enjoy... :3**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Amy Rose residence, 1:55 P.M New Year's Eve**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

_**SLAM!**_

Amy closed the door with a loud, startling slam. Sliding down the recently closed door and eventually sitting on the floor against closed door. A single tear drop slowly rolled off her face. Barely making a sound during the whole process of the previous actions. Then a soft sob emitted from the pink hedgehog.

"This was supposed to be a new year for all of us. A new start, a new relationship, a new way to look at the world but all of that just fell apart," a barely audible whisper came from her.

"I honestly thought we were going to have something this time. I guess I was wrong like I always am... like all those other times." The tone of her voice suddenly getting a hint of anger yet in a saddened tone.

"I was wrong when I said I loved him all of those too many to count of times. I was wrong when I said I would always stand by him. Hell, I was wrong when I said he was my first and only true love." Now the tone of Amy's voice has risen to a menacing tone.

"I was always there for him. I helped him through his problems, I helped him through battles and life threatening situations. Yet I have never gotten as much as a simple thanks or thank you!" Now practically screaming at nothing Amy had gotten into a blind rage. Am now got off the floor and paced around the living room.

"It was always Sonic the Hedgehog saves the day or Sonic's solo defeat but what it really is Sonic and friends or Sonic and so…"

_**He always got the spotlight.**_

"Sonic could practically get anybody he desired male or female, all he has to do is chose that particular person (depending on his sexual preference) and go have a merry time. He didn't have to suffer a heart break when there was a huge group of women waiting their turn to go at him. That's it! He doesn't want me when there are hundreds to millions of women that are more beautiful than I will ever be. Why settle with one single person when you have all the people you want."

"But he can do what he chooses. I have something to do and that is set up for my New Year's Party. I will not let him destroy me."

Not right now at least.

"You know what, I got it... my New Year's resolution will be to forget about Sonic."

As Amy was walking around her house getting ready she thought to herself.

When I was younger I always fantasized about having children with Sonic. I still dream of having children. The problem is I don't want to have a kid with someone I don't know or like. Although I already decided on my resolution, I'll keep that thought in mind. Never mind that. Just forget about that thought, but if I do happen to fail at my resolution that will be my backup plan. I would supposedly make up with Sonic, loosen up a little bit, then **BAM**! I don't think he would want a child anyways. He can just go off with one of many women he desires.

But back to getting ready for my party.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**7:30 P.M New Year's Eve**_

_**Amy Rose Residence**_

"Hey everyone," A pink hedgehog said as she opened the front door to greet her guests of her party. The guests include Tails Miles Prower, Cream the Rabbit, Knuckles the Echidna, Rouge the Bat, Vanilla the Rabbit, and last but not least Shadow the Hedgehog who didn't seem to want to be there.

" Is this everyone," Amy said in a somewhat disappointed tone.

"Yeah. Sonic said he couldn't make it because he was busy," the two tailed fox said.

"That's okay as long as we all have a good time. Now lets all go inside."

As all the guests went inside only one stayed behind.

"Rose, you know he is not good for you. When are you going to decide to give up on him?"

"I already have... "

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**SO that was chapter 3. Sorry it took so long to upload chapter 3 due to the holidays but I just wanted to have you guys to have something from me. Happy New Year's guys although this is quite a sad chapter only if you got the hint of what is going o happen in later chapters. HINT: It's somewhere in this chapter.**_

_**And Cliffhanger! Find out in next chapter.**_

_**Don't forget to review for new ideas! Good day everyone it is now 4:06 A.M on 12/30/14 and I have to go somewhere at 6:30. Goodnight!**_


	4. A Few more Hours

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the following story. The characters are solely owned by SEGA™. The only thing I own is the story **__**"The Resolution".**_

_**So how was the last chapter? A lot of stuff happened in that chapter and it was only 900 words or so. This time I'll try to make this chapter longer than the last one. So some people may be like where is this girl going with this story but trust me I know what the story is going to be like (No I don't I'm just making it up as it goes along but I have a few thing I oh so dearly want to include in the plot.)**_

_**And again I am sorry for any grammar mistakes I have made or I am going to make but sit back relax and enjoy the story. :3**_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

_"Hi I'm Amy, Amy Rose. I'm 7 years old and I'm here alone. I ran away from home but I know what I was doing. But enough about me. Let me hear about you." A little pink hedgehog had said to a somewhat older blue hedgehog that we all know as Sonic the Hedgehog today. But not many will know that Sonic will soon become the world's savior . _

_"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!" Then he gave the younger hedgehog his signature smile. Even in youth, the young blue hedgehog had that smug grin._

_"Ya know you shouldn't of ran away. It's dangerous out here and you'll never know what's gonna happen until it has already happened. You're far too young to survive out here alone. And haven't your parents taught you not to talk to strangers!?" The last sentence was said in somewhat in a harsh tone._

_" Trust me. I wouldn't let anyone hurt me. And you're not a stranger. I read in some of my tarot cards that we would meet here and they were right, weren't they?"_

_"Never mind that you have to get out of here! It's dangerous here. There's a man here who wants nothing but trouble and I don't want you involved in this. We can meet after all this passes but not right now. Please hear me out I don't want anyone hurt."_

_"Nope! I promise nothing is gonna-" Suddenly a strange metal robot comes from behind the little pink hedgehog._

_"HELP ME SONIC!" Those were the last words that were heard from her mouth before being taken away..._

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

_**Amy Rose Residence **_

_**December 31**_

_**Amy P.O.V**_

_"So you've finally seen that the light. That faker is no good for you and will never be. Now tell me what exactly tipped you off?"_

_"Lets just say I took your words against my poor judgment. Maybe next year I'll tell you," as a little joke I gave Shadow a flirtatious wink. But out the corner of my eye I saw something move in a bush. Immediately I knew what was in the bush.._

_**Then I got an idea...**_

"_And you know that now that I took your word I won't be seeing you know who as much. And I'll have more time on my hands now, so maybe we can hang out some more, if you don't mind." _

_Then I imagined some steam coming out of his ears out of anger but that's just my imagination. Who knows, he might had a little steam that I couldn't see from the dim lighting._

_**Serves him right**__._

_I just want him to feel what I had felt all these years being with other girls in front of me clearly knowing that it is indeed knowing me. At least have a little fun while there is a few hours left of this year. And in a few hours my resolution is officially is going to take place. Might as well have a little fun with the jerk before it officially takes place._

_"Where exactly are you going with this Rose? And I don't think I can wait until next year for you to tell me what exactly made you slip!"_

_"I'm not going anywhere with this just a little invitation to hang out sometimes. And don't whine, next year is in a few hours, you can wait. Now if you would like to come in you may but I have to attend to my party. Might as well have fun in what is left of this year. Now come on inside."_

_Without another word both hedgehogs went inside Amy's dwelling to join the New Year's Eve party. _

_Unknown to most inside other than Amy the blue hedgehog was watching outside_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

_**Sonic P.O.V.**_

_**What in the hell is she doing?**_

_What do they mean when that faker said 'what exactly made you slip'. She's more 'loose' around him now for some odd reason. It may be me but I sense something terrible is going to occur soon and I don't like this feeling._

_And I could of sworn I saw her look at me. Maybe she did and she's doing it just to torture me. Although I never actually told her do to my little slip up earlier today saying I had another girl on me. She just caught me off guard__**! **__If she hadn't opened that door so suddenly I wouldn't of had said that lie__**!**_

_**Hell**__. Ever since I had the balls to admit my feelings for her I haven't looked at another girl the same. And if one ever threw themselves at me I'd decline and run away._

_I just want to apologize and kiss her and tell her those words I had said weren't true. I just want to tell her not to trust that faker and be with me._

_This is something I'm going to look into more if she can forgive me. She usually forgives me in a few days tops and when that happens I'll tell her that was just something that accidentally slipped from my mouth__**! **_

_I hate that she's even speaking to him and talking about slipping about something._

_**But I know whatever is going on...I don't like it.**_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**And that was chapter three of my story. Please leave any ideas for my story because honestly I am just making the story up as I go along. But at least this chapter is over 1000 words! Yay us! But anyways please enjoy my story and I'll keep you posted. PEACE!**


	5. Reflection

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story besides the occasional fan character of mine and other people who have contributed to this story. Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, etc. all belong to Sega©.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Heya people! For the next few chapters we will be exploring the thoughts of Sonic and Amy Rose, and some events in the events of this story. This Chapter will solely focus on the thought of Sonic The Hedgehog, Chapter 6 will focus on Amy and her thoughts of the situation she is currently in and her planning as the year progresses, and Finally the rest of the chapters will continue the rest of the story. For this chapter I kinda want it to be a little more serious than previous Chapters with more formal language. But anyways… as always I hope you enjoy the story and I'm sorry for any grammatical error(s)._

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

_**December 31**_

_**The current thoughts of Sonic the Hedgehog **_

_I was never the most expressive person when it comes to my emotions especially with the so-called feeling "love". But I can't deny that I ever had feelings for Amy Rose at one point or another. But I can say I would always deny those feelings although I did feel them and when someone even hinted at my affection towards her they were immediately dismissed. Now in present day I regret ever hiding my feelings although there is the risk of harming my Amy. Even the thought of her being harmed in any way is enough to put me in attack mode. And I swear if that faker even does so much as to make her cry there is going to be war._

_One thing that is for certain is that I am not oblivious to the thought that the faker has feelings for Amy. Ever since the incident of him losing his memory he could be often seen hanging out with her. Even after faker regained his memory they would still hang out once in a while. They may even have a stronger relationship than most of her seemingly closest friends. _

_Now it hits me._

_After every heart break that Any had that I may or may not have caused who was there to attend to the aftermath? __Faker__._

_Whenever I refused to go on adventure with Amy who would take her? __**Faker.**_

_When I was out stopping Eggman for several days to weeks who was there to keep her company!? __**FAKER!**_

_Now I know some events may have been spend with her other friends like Rouge, Cream, or Blaze, but none had experienced a heart break like Shadow who lost his beloved friend Maria. And back then and even today Amy has had her heart broken in almost every single way imaginable so there is a common feature both Amy and that Faker share in common which is shocking._

_It is not the thought of Faker and Amy sharing a similarity that enrages me but the thought of my Amy and Faker sharing intimate moments not only sickens me to no end but like I said enrages me!_

_Even though I met Amy far before I met my current best friend Tails Amy was my first ever best friend but she would always lunge herself at me and declared herself as my self-proclaimed girlfriend. Even through her early teen years she would say I will always love you and one day you will love me back Sonic the Hedgehog!_

_I may not even know if Amy even loves me anymore…._

_My Amy…_

_Only if I could go back and redo everything, stay with her in her time of need, go with her on her adventures, protect her, tell her how beautiful she is, care for her, love her… _

_I will admit I have never been in a steady relationship and the longest I have been was probably two weeks tops and that was with a girl called Sally Acorn. I didn't want a commitment back then in fear of a death which would be on my hands I do because of the fading threat of Egghead._

_Even though Sally is nowhere near being as beautiful as Amy, she was different than all the other girls I had ever dated, which the number is around 30 or so and I started Dating around the age of 16 which was a period of Ames getting over her feelings and instead transitioned into being "good friends". Anyways, what was so different about Sally was all the other girls were whores just looking on getting into my pants and say they did it with someone famous. Sally however liked me for me and we share lots in common such as we like to exercise and run, and that was just one thing. _

_But it ended on short notice for a reason._

_Although I didn't want a commitment back then, I honestly thought she was going to be the love of my life until I found out she was royalty. If I weren't me I would of loved this but that's the problem. She was royalty which meant if I were to marry Sally I were to be king but that would of meant less freedom and being weighed down by responsibility and drastic decisions. I am not meant for that type of life so that was the reason I left Sally._

_But now that I look back on my previous relationships I realized during my first ever relationship I didn't see or hear from Amy in a week and that was the same situation for the next four or so until on either number five or six she actually started giving me advice to help me with my dates. And now that I think about it I can't help but feel she was giving me advice about what she felt was right based on her failed attempts of getting me to date her. I can't believe I didn't notice this at the time!_

_I can't help but wonder if things between me and Amy are ever going to be the same ..._

_**XxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **_

_**So that was chapter 5 of my ongoing story The Resolution. My goal was to write at least 1,000 words this chapter but I don't know how to check. Anyways tell me what you thought of this chapter and please give ideas for future chapters. This is Shadykku signing off and 1:00 in the morning on a school day! Peace!**_


	6. In the thoughts of Amy Rose Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, etc. all belong to Sega. I only own the occasional fan character in the story for chapters to come.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

So hello everyone and welcome to chapter six of my story The Resolution. Thank to all the people who support and read my story and wish you continue to follow the story. All thanks aside I plan to make this Chapter at least 2,000 or more words which is a lot for me considering the longest paper or essay I have ever done is roughly about 500 to 1000 words and that was when I was applying for different magnet high schools this last year.

But anyways today we will be focusing on the situation and thoughts of Amelia Rose. As always I apologize in advance for any grammatical error(s). Enjoy!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxX

December 31

In the thoughts of Amy Rose

I've always been a daydreamer and everyone knows that.

Everyone also knows I had always loved Sonic The Hedgehog and would always state it for the whole world to hear and never forget it.

That all was until I was around thirteen years old when Sonic started dating other girls. For the first five girls he had dated I would cry my eyes out for weeks at a time one after the other. I would ask myself what am I doing wrong, is there something I need to change about myself in order for him to love me? Is it because I look horrible or is it that I'm not good enough for his liking?

Am I too young for him? Is there something wrong with a sixteen year old boy dating a thirteen year old girl? We're only three years apart and it's not like it's statutory rape or something...

It wasn't until the seventh or so girl he had dated I had come up with an idea.

That idea was instead of pondering to myself and suffering, give him advice based off my previous mistakes and seeing if that works. It may have not been the advice that I gave him if not women would do anything for a chance to be with Sonic the Hedgehog.

There is one thing that I am not very proud of that happened during Sonic's first few girlfriends.

That was sharing a kiss with Shadow.

It as when I was bawling my eyes out because as I said before one of Sonic's new relationships. It was almost like sharing a kiss in the movies minus the kiss escalating to something worse like sex. I don't know how it happened but I blame the atmosphere of the room at the moment of the kiss.

It was late at night, the bedroom was dimly lit and two friends are sitting on the bed talking about the heartbreak one went through. Shadow was expressing his disliking of Sonic saying all he is a womanizer and never considers the emotions of that one person.

I almost believed him when he said Sonic was a womanizer. He's not like that.

Anyways... there was something about the tone of his voice about that night that made and still makes me melt. His voice was a deep, rich, sexy tone that calmed me to submission. And his eyes, some may think his red orbs are intimidating, but as the saying goes the eyes are the gateway to the soul.

And what I see in his eyes is years of suffering, trauma, and stress.

All of those factors contributed to that moment and I kinda don't regret it. I shared the kiss with someone I cared about and I enjoyed it. But I digress...

After Sonic's little dating phase he (kind of) slowed down. I guess he was mature enough to know that seeing who knows how many girls is gonna get your reputation ruined and you'll forever be known as a man whore or womanizer.

But the problem is I don't consider him a man whore, I don't care how many women he has been with as has probably been intimate with. I've loved him since I was eight years old and I don't think I can ever stop loving him even after my New year's resolution. I may think I don't love him anymore but the feeling will still be there.

There are just something's that will never change.

But maybe this is one of those things that will change.

Maybe after the party and a few days of rest I can start experimenting with Shadow on a new relationship. Yes Shadow has admitted his feelings rather vaguely but none the less admitted it to me and asked me on a date. But of course I turned his offer down at the time due to my feeling for a certain blue hedgehog. And note this was before the kiss we shared...

I didn't consider the way Shadow acted towards me.

Shadow approached me rather cautiously and seemed rather distressed considering he hardly shows emotion towards anyone. And to the regular person it would have seemed he was approaching me with the same old sourpuss face he always has.

But only I can tell the difference….

We have hung out so many times that I can tell his emotions by heart just by looking at him. It's always the eyes that tell the state of considering he almost always has the same face towards other people they'd think he was pissed or something.

But no, he had a rather softness in his eyes that day. Relaxed almost.

He approached me in the park of all places and we had some small talk. He stated that Sonic isn't worth the trouble of heartbreak and will probably continue his ways because as the saying goes old habits die hard or something like that. I told yes he has broken my heart many times before but he's always forgiven although it may happen on a regular basis. Then that's when he (sorta) dropped the bomb on me.

He said," Why chase after someone that doesn't give a damn about whether you love them or not?! Why not be with someone that loves you too!? One of those people may be in front of you, but you probably wouldn't even notice because you're so dumbstruck over that faker!"

I honestly wasn't expecting that especially from someone like himself. He never shows emotion to anyone even if you tried.

XxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

So sorry it has to end here but you're gonna get a update soon I just wanna tell you guys I'm not dead. And this is also being uploaded via mobile which is pretty cool. Pt. 2 commin' soon!


End file.
